Locking systems for motor vehicle doors have, in addition to a door lock, an internal and also an external actuation unit, for example, in the form of door handles or levers, in order to unlock the door lock, on the one hand, and in order to open it, on the other hand. The internal and/or external actuation units, i.e., the door handle modules, are typically connected to the lock via a linkage, in order to transmit an intended movement of the door handle for opening the lock thereto, and in order to transfer a lock-side closing bolt into a release position. Furthermore, the door lock is alternately transferable into a locked position or an unlocked position, for example, a mechanical movement which is transmitted from the door handle via the lock linkage remaining substantially ineffective in the locked position. Converting the movement introduced from the external handle into the lock into opening or release of the lock is only provided in the unlocked state of the lock.
In the locked state of the lock, a direct operational link of a door handle and the closing bolt of the lock is thus interrupted or deactivated. Therefore, in addition to the actual door handle, for example, an exterior lock is to be provided on the vehicle exterior, whose actuation unlocks the actual door lock, so that the vehicle handle can be used for opening the door. Moreover, contactless transmission mechanisms increasingly come into consideration for alternately transferring the door lock into the locked and unlocked positions, such as a radio remote control and also optically and inductively coded transmission systems.
For example, installing at least one electrode in each of the grips of the door handles and attaching a counter electrode in a part of the door opposite to the grip is provided in DE 196 17 038 C2. The approach of a hand of a user can be detected using the electrodes. However, a data request of an operator-side data carrier by an electrical control unit is continuously required for this purpose, in order to only cause unlocking of the lock or locks of a door in case of positive data identification.
In the vehicle interior, the user, typically the driver of the vehicle has the possibility of locking the vehicle door. It can also be provided that the onboard electronics of the vehicle automatically lock all doors of the vehicle above a predefined velocity, for example, above 4 km/h. If a vehicle occupant wishes to exit when the vehicle is at a standstill, he must first cancel out the unlocking, which can be performed by simply pulling on the door internal actuation lever or by actuating a separate grip provided for this purpose, such as a button or bolt situated on the door trim, for example. The previously unlocked door lock and thus the vehicle door can only be opened after a separate unlocking procedure to be initiated by the vehicle occupant, for example, by further actuation of the door internal actuating handle.
In the case of motor vehicles, in particular passenger automobiles, which have vehicle doors in the backseat area which are attached at the rear viewed in the travel direction, i.e., to the C column, it is absolutely necessary to prevent the opening of the vehicle door during travel. This is because otherwise a door which was only opened slightly would result in sudden opening of the vehicle door with support of the travel wind acting in the opening direction of the door, which is absolutely to be avoided solely for reasons of the safety of the vehicle occupants.
Therefore, at least one object is to provide a locking system for a motor vehicle door which is improved with respect to user-friendliness, and which can be implemented in a particularly simple and cost-effective and saving manner, and which offers the highest degree of reliability and occupant protection. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.